


Younger Justice

by A_Box_Of_Dwarves



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:05:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9994832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Box_Of_Dwarves/pseuds/A_Box_Of_Dwarves
Summary: The entire Young Justice group has been turned into children! J'onn is tasked with taking care of a baby martian! Whatever will the heroes do?(originally written July 10th, 2012)





	

Batman held his head in his hand as he looked upon the group of now pint-sized sidekicks that played aimlessly before him, not a single one looking over the age of six. The group – the younger justice that he looked upon – could give no real explanation as to why a group of teenagers had suddenly become almost less than first graders, or how Miss Martian suddenly reverted back to the age of a three year old, and that's by Martian's standards.

“Any idea?” Captain Marvel asked as Batman's face slid down his hand. “Magic?”

“Probably.” Batman spoke with a sense of defeat. Magic was outside his realm of knowledge.

“Maybe we could get Martian Manhunter to help us out?” Captain Marvel spoke enthusiastically, much to the ire of Batman who was already in way over his head. “I mean, since Zatara is preoccupied with being Doctor Fate, wouldn't Mr. J'onzz be the next choice?”

“I'm not even sure if it's magic.” Batman bemoaned.

It shouldn't have turned out like this, Batman thought to himself. It should have been an easy reconnaissance mission. Then again, nothing is ever simple when you're a superhero.

“Mister Batman!”

Batman looked up from the hand his head was place in to see the youngest smiling Kid Flash.

“...What?”

“Wanna come play with us, Mister Batman?”

“No.”

“Oh! Oh! Can I go play with them?” An overly enthused Captain Marvel asked.

“FINE.” Batman groaned. As Captain Marvel scurried along to play with the young sidekicks, Batman decided to try and find out exactly what happened. He grabbed his phone, started dialing numbers, and hoped to god that they didn't break anything while he was busy. The only thing that could keep him from going insane was that he was having a much easier time than J'onn was.

 

J'onn J'onzz of Mars sat at the table, his head in one hand, not unlike Batman, trying to figure out what, exactly, to do about the predicament he found himself in. Not with the group turning into kids, however, as much of a pain that will be to deal with and reverse it, it was not as immediate as the challenge sitting before him: Trying to get baby M'gann to stop crying.

He set her up in a highchair, but wasn't sure what to do to make her stop crying. She couldn't be hungry, Martians don't need to eat. Is she tired? Do babies get cranky for no reason? His knowledge was failing a little bit, and her almost otherworldly shrieks were boring itself into his skull.

Then, suddenly, a flash of inspiration. She's a martian, he's a martian, all he'd have to do would be to read her mind! He'd find out what was wrong and she'd stop crying!

He grabbed baby M'gann and looked into her eyes, and began reading her mind. Even as a baby, her brain was remarkably well protected, which wouldn't be a problem if it wasn't for the ear-splitting cry that could only be described as a hellish piercing sound, like an air raid siren in a cement mixer. He took a breath, collected his thoughts, concentrated and dove in to her mind.

 

“Is there anything you can tell me that could help?” Batman asked blankly.

“Well,” Aquaman rubbed his rugged beard, thinking. “Atlantean magic works a bit differently than other forms of magic.”

“I'm not asking for a miracle, just anything you can do would help me out a lot. Even if you can just confirm that it is magic.” Batman was getting hopeless.

“I'll do my best.” Aquaman smiled. He also wanted to get everything back to normal as quickly as possible.

 

J'onn took a handful of asprin and rubbed his temple with his free hand. Trying to go into the head of a very, very displeased baby was the worst idea he's had in a long time. And she still won't stop crying. What could she possibly be crying for?

J'onn looked intently at M'gann, who he now held in his arms. Although she's not crying as hard as we was before, him holding her didn't seem to be much comfort for the cranky baby martian. He set her down, let out a long sigh, and began to wrack his brain trying to remember what he knows about babies, and how to stop them from deafening everything within their range. I don't remember babies being so destructive from what I've seen, he thought to himself. And then, in silence, he started going through an box, looking for something to calm her fury.

 

“Yeah, this is a little beyond what I'm capable of.” Aquaman rubbed his head. “Sorry Batman.”

Batman kept quiet except for a sigh. “Well, that leaves only one real option left.”

“What about J'onn?” Aquaman rubbed his chin.

“He's busy enough.” Batman gave a small smile as Aquaman looked on, somewhat confused.

 

“Here, baby M'gann.” J'onn said, somewhat excited. He'd been looking through old boxes full of nicknacks and random things that he'd accumulated throughout his years on Earth. He put a pacifier in her mouth, hoping she'd take a liking to it and quiet down. And she did for a few seconds before spitting it out with such force that it took out the wall behind him. Thankfully, he was able to dodge quick enough to avoid the pacifier becoming fused with his head.

He let out a sigh and reached back into the box, this time pulling out a stuffed teddy bear. He gave it to her with a smile, as she seemed to settle down, at least a little bit. He smiled and carried her to his bed, which he laid her down upon.

Finally, he thought to himself. Some peace and quiet. He left the room, quietly shut the door, put on a smile, and walked away. The smile faded when he heard baby M'gann wake up, and the crying continue. A single tear ran down his tired face.

 

“It would appear that Klarion has reappeared in this world.” Dr. Fate looked upon the young batch of sidekicks. “This can only be the work of high level sorcery.”

“So where do we go from here?” Batman asked.

“We find Klarion, and we break whatever spell he's put on them.” Dr. Fate turned back to Batman, who gave a small smile, knowing that this entire ordeal would finally be over soon.

“Do you have any idea where he might be?”

“He's not exactly hard to find.”

 

Through countless hours and multiple stuffed animals, the determined Martian finally managed to get the baby to not cry as loudly. She was still crying, but it was no longer at deafening, ear-splitting, brain-scrambling levels that it was previously at.

“I never knew taking care of a baby would be so hard.” J'onn said to baby M'gann. “TV always treated children as mostly quiet. Mostly.”

He gave a sigh before taking a Choco out of it's packaging and putting it into his mouth. At that moment, baby M'gann let out a wail and started kicking. J'onn put his cookies back and began once more trying to quell the unrelenting rage within the baby.

 

“You should know better than to send children to deal with the Lord of Chaos! Isn't that right, Teekl?” Klarion laughed, petting the mangy looking cat, which meowed in agreement with him.

“Chaos will never win over order.” Dr. Fate said, ready to fight. Klarion let out a laugh.

“How many times will we do this, Fate?”

“As long as Chaos exists, Order will fight against it!”

 

It was many hours later before M'gann was calm again, this time only letting out normal, human-like cries. It was a wonder to J'onn that a baby of such small size could not only emit such sounds, but could also keep the sound up for as long as she did. He wasn't sure what else he could possibly do to try to calm her down. He went to the kitchen, got his Chocos back, and sat at the table with the baby, thinking of what to do next.

 

“Weee!” Robin jumped from table to table in the kitchen of the Mount Justice HQ. With Batman, Superman and Dr. Fate out fighting against Klarion and trying to reverse what had happened, it was up to Red Tornado, Black Canary and Captain Marvel to look after the kids.

Captain Marvel, being a ten year old, was very bad at being an adult to them.

“Don't worry Robin, I'll catch you!” Captain Marvel said as Robin took a running leap off of the kitchen counter at Captain Marvel who at least kept his word.

“Shouldn't we do something about them acting out?” Red Tornado questioned Black Canary, who was sitting in a chair leisurely reading a book.

“Boys will be boys. They'll be fine, don't think too much about it.”

“Well, if you think they will be fine, I will do my best to not pay much attention to it.” Red Tornado turned to walk off, seeing Aqualad throwing waterdodgeballs at Kid Flash.

 

 

“I just don't know what else to do with you.” J'onn said, taking a cookie out of the box, but pausing before eating it. He noticed that M'gann wasn't crying, and was hypnotized by the cookie. J'onn looked at the Choco, then back to M'gann.

“You're kidding.”

He gave her the cookie, which she immediately started gumming. She was no longer crying, infact a smile seemed to appear over her face as she worked her way about eating the cookie.

J'onn just stared at her, a little shocked by the fact that she had finally settled down. She quickly finished her Choco and looked back at J'onn, her eyes big, begging for another Choco. Which he, of course, gave her with a smile. She grabbed the cookie with both hands, but before it was able to reach her mouth, there was a loud thunderclap, as an immense light filled the room around M'gann.

When the light faded, Baby M'gann was gone, and the teenaged Miss Martian was back, sitting in the chair, and slightly confused with where she was.

“What... happened?” She questioned.

“Sorcery. You were a baby for a few days.”

“That sounds terrible.”

“It was.”

“I hope I wasn't much trouble.”

J'onn looked down at the package of Chocos, then back to M'gann.

“You were fine.” He gave a smile.

“I'm glad.” She returned the smile. “Hey, uncle J'onn?”

“Yes, M'gann?”

“...Do you mind if I have a few Chocos?”


End file.
